


Hail Mary

by alien_lord



Series: Sabretooth Fics [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Animalistic Sex, Blasphemy, Convent, F/M, Penetration, Rape, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, TW Sexual Assault, nun fetish, nun rape, oral rape, religious kink, tw graphic sexual content, tw rape, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Victor Creed has spent too long since he's last had a woman, and his patience has run out. He's going to pray on the next one that he finds, and as he finds a quiet church, he's found his victim.





	Hail Mary

Victor Creed hadn’t tasted someone in weeks. Which was an unacceptably long amount of time. He didn’t believe in wasting his time getting to know people through conventional methods, he believed in having sex where and when he wanted. He didn’t care. 

He’d been prowling through the outskirts of the small town, looking for an easy target, and he’d found it. On the edge of town, and old stone church sat on a cracked foundation. The sun had mostly set, the faintest smears of pink and orange on the edge of the tree line as the shadows spread. 

He’d crept up to the church, his ears pricked for any kind of noise. He hoped there was a late night person coming for confession before the church closed, he’d kill the priest, and rape and murder the confessor. 

He couldn’t hear any noise, and he went to the front doors, pulling them open and slipping inside. As he padded down the main aisle, looking around the alter benches, he didn’t see anyone around. The church was old, and dusty, and it smelled of incense and mildew. He didn’t like going into churches, he tried to avoid them. However, he was desperate for a victim. 

Heading up nearer the front of the room, he heard a small cough, and turned around. He wasn’t used to people sneaking up on him. Who he saw when he turned was a young, thin, nun. She stood at a little doorway near the entrance, possibly a small storage room. 

Victor smiled, the corner of his lip pulling up at the edge, revealing a pointed canine. “Well, hello ther’ sister.” He took a step forward, turning a little and spinning out the edge of his fur coat. He was a wild looking man, unkempt blonde hair tumbling down his back, wearing a nearly floor length fur coat, and leather pants. His shirt had a rip in the front, showing off too much chest to be church appropriate. His face was covered in scruff, and thick chain hung around his neck.

“Good evening, sir”. The nun told him, and he couldn’t help but he entranced by her beautiful green eyes. “You look like you’ve travelled a long way-“.   
He grinned, his mouth twisting a little, and the young nun didn’t like the look in his eyes.   
“I have, sister.”

“Are you in need of water? Or nourishment?” She knew she could find something and ut it together for the poor man. Maybe she shouldn’t judge him so harshly, he had no idea what his circumstance was. 

“Oh no-“ he shook his head, “I wouldn’ wanna’ bother you with something like that, but-“ his canine pressed into his lower lip, “If you would mind commin’ on over here and prayin’ with me, -“ he waved one big hand, and she noticed how long his finger nails were, he continued, “ I just haven’t had the chance to pray-“. 

She nodded determinedly, “Of course, traveller.” Walking up to the front of the church she was struck by the man’s size, the closer she came to him the more she was astonished. Just when she was in arms reach, he turned to kneel on the floor, clasping his hands together in prayer. 

She joined him kneeling, and pressed her hands together, closing her eyes. Victor’s eyelids snapped open, and he looked her over, enjoying the close proximity.   
Her eyebrows were red, and with her beautiful green eyes, he was salivating at the thought of the red hair that was hiding under her habit. She had a strong, thin nose, and sharp cheeks, and her face was the definition of regal beauty. 

She started her prayer, “I confess to almighty God, and to you, my brothers and sisters, that I have sinned through my own fault, in my thoughts and in my words, in what I have done and what I have failed to do; and I ask blessed Mary, ever virgin,all the angels and saints, and you, my brothers and sisters, to pray for me to the Lord our God.”  
Victor leaned forward, and he caught the faintest scent of raspberries, and his eyes rolled back a little enjoying the scent of fruit and womanhood that rolled off of her.   
He listened to her prayer, and afterwards he smirked a little bit, “You’ve sinned, have you sister?”

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. “Of course, I ask God to forgive all of my sins.” She gestured for him to go ahead. 

Victor grinned a little a closed his eyes, “I confess to you, almighty God, that I have done some sins, and I ask that you pray for what I’m about to do-“   
“About to do-“ she started, turning towards him, but it was too late. 

Victor snapped to standing and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her before she could escape, her mouth opened and a scream came out, but he grabbed her cheeks with his hand. “Don’t tempt me girly- I won’t hesitate to mangle you-“ he dragged a nail down her cheek. 

She let out a choked gasp, and tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. Victor felt a throbbing in his groin that shot up to his stomach when he saw the tears, it was his favourite part. 

Grabbing her neck, he shoved her out in front of him, grabbing the edge of her robe and tearing it off her body, leaving her standing in just her habit, with the rosary beads hanging down between her breasts. 

She let out a cry, and covered her bare breasts with her hands, eyes staring at him in terror. Just as he’d thought, her bush was bright red. He trailed a nail down her chest as she shivered and tried to flinch away from him. 

“No panties huh-“ he grinned, “ Maybe that’s one of the sins you were confessing, huh-“. 

He looked down to her breasts, but they were still covered. “Drop yer’ fuckin’ hands.” He snapped, and she dropped her hands away from her breasts, turning her eyes to the floor. 

He looked at her frame, she was beautifully shaped. She had a pert little tummy, and perky, nicely sized breasts. A bush of fire coloured hair between her creamy thighs, and Sabretooth was hungry. He could feel his erection straining at the front of his pants. 

Tears ran down her face, and he moved closer, pressing their bodies together. 

“Tell me, sister-“. He breathed into her ear, “Are you untouched?” He slid his hand between her legs while she squirmed away from him.   
Grabbing her, he shoved her onto the floor, shoving her legs apart easily, and opening herself up to penetration. She begged him not to, “P-please don’t-, I won’t tell-“ tears streaming down the sides of her cheeks. 

He sneered, “That’s what they all say-“. 

Yanking open the buckle of his pants, he pulled out his thick erection, and pressed it to her enterance. He spit into his palm and rubbed it up and down his length. “I’ll try not to tear you apart, sister-“ he grinned, it was an empty promise. 

She let out a whimper as he thrust himself forward, before letting out a scream as he shoved in all of the way. He shoved one hand down on her chest, in between her breasts, holding her down on the ground. “Oh don’t moan, it ain’t that bad-“. He grunted, shoving his humungous length in as she sobbed and begged him to stop. After a few minutes, he grunted, and grabbed her, rolling her over, and pulling her up on her knees. Her voice was just incoherent mumbling, and he fingered her pussy hard, from behind. He felt her walls clench up around his fingers, tightening before he pulled them out and rubbed her clit.   
He heard the tiniest moan, and he sneered. “Like that, do you, sister?”

Reaching up behind her, he grabbed her habit, and tore that off, revealing her long, red, hair. She gasped, and he held her tightly, ensuring she couldn’t escape.   
Grabbing her by the hips, he repositioned himself and penetrated her again, shoving himself in and yanking her hips backwards to meet his thrusts.   
Victor rocked his hips forward with a grunt, grabbing the de robed nun by the hair and yanking her head back. “Say some prayers, sister, talk to your God that isn’t listening-“ he wrapped his hands into her hair and yanked, and she complied. 

“Hail Mary, full of grace; the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, Pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.” She gasped out, her voice a mixture of sobs and moans as he fucked her from behind. 

Again growing tired of the position, he turned her around again, his time forcing her to kneel in front of him. Her perky breasts teased him, and their perfect skin begged him to do something to ruin it. Grabbing her by the neck, he pulled her to her feet, her hands scrabbling at the his chest, trying to get air. He loosened his grip on her neck, long enough to lean forward and grab her little pert nipple between his teeth. Sucking on it lightly at first, he moved to the tender skin around it, and bit hard enough to draw blood. 

She let out a scream and Victor leaned back, a drop of blood on the corner of his lip, “Couldn’t help it, you teasin’ me like that.”  
Shoving her back to her knees, a thin line of blood dripping down from the bite on her breast, she shivered at his feet. “Get up, we’re not done yet-“ he grabbed her by the top of her head, yanking her back to crotch height. 

He rubbed his erection on her cheek, as she tried to turn her head away in disgust.   
“Aw, don’t act so shy- just open up,” she kept her mouth shut and looked away. He reached down and grabbed her by the jaw. “Open yer’ fuckin’ mouth or I swear to God, I’ll break your jaw, and fuck you while it’s hanging there loose-“

She immediately opened her mouth, and he slid the head of his cock inside. “There’s a good girl,” he told her in a condescending tone before sliding in and out of her mouth. Grabbing her rosary, he held it in his palm as he fucked her mouth. 

Her eyes filled up with tears, and they streamed down her face, drool sliding down her chin as he fucked her throat. When he was finally ready to cum, he slid out of her throat, allowing to gasp for air, and then came on her face. 

She blinked, semen running into her eyes and mouth as she gasped to get her breath back. 

It didn’t take Victor long to recover though, after he came, and soon he was ready to go ahead, blood flowing back to his erection as he prepared himself again. Grabbing the young nun, he yanked her to a sitting position. Cum ran down her cheeks mixed with tears. “You should see yourself,-“ he snarled, “You’re a fucking mess-“  
She shivered and looked down at the floor, as Victor pondered what to do with her. “P-please-“ she begged. 

He ignored her, instead flipping her back over onto her knees. She was like a doll in his arms, there was nothing she could do to escape. Grabbing her rosary that dangled around her neck, he snapped it off her body, and beads rolled everywhere. Grabbing the big metal cross that had dangled off the necklace, he rubbed it between his fingers. It was more than four inches long, and made out of the coldest metal, picturing Jesus nailed to the cross. He without much warning, shoved into her butt hole, causing her to scream. Then as he thrust the cross into her tight butt, he shoved himself back into her vagina and fucked her until he came inside. Leaving the cross shoved into her butt, he dropped her on the floor, allowing her to sob at his feet. 

He couldn’t help himself. He just really loved nuns. As he buckled his pants back up he turned to her. “Thanks, sister. I feel a whole lot better now.”   
Usually he liked to kill his victims, but this felt particularly poetic to leave her like this. Maybe she’d even have a baby, wouldn’t that be sick.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nuns live in a convent, I still wrote it this way though. Hope you enjoyed Victor and is sick sexual urges.


End file.
